Talk:Zero Hour: Chapter 2
It's time for me to open the discussion about this second chapter, isn't it? Well, let's go. First off, I'd like to point out the attention to detail in the comic. The background is always filled with characters, creatures and various objects which creates the feel of an much more alive world the story takes place in. The trees I already mentioned on your talk page are taken from Bionicle Heroes and bring back some nice memories of the game! Secondly, the dialogue in this chapter was probably even better than before, as well as the character development. Jekkai, for example, has his kinda depressing moments at Inika falls with Merra (the whole place makes me wonder... was Jaller the only one being slain there? Did one of the Inika literally fell down the hill once?), and later are many humurous moments with him. I enjoyed the scenes where he tries to balance the stone and just can't get it right since he's always distracted be the discussions of the others :D This chapter contains much more action than the one before. What stands out to me is your variety of villains... you have Makuta, Skakdi and presumably other warriors, which make the "evil" faction much more interesting. In the end, you took so many characters-in-water shots... how could I not like it? It looks like this chapter was made for me :P With all the action going on, I look forward to what happens next. They lenght of them is always right and I can sit back and enjoy another installment for a long time! -- 11:48, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Aha, awesome. :P I'm immensely glad that this installment was enjoyable. Out of all of Zero Hour this is the chapter that has seen the most refilming. Some scenes have been filmed three times, each in varying different seasons and levels of sunlight. I'm glad that you noticed the detail that went into the sets. I'm particularly proud of my little Mahi-drawn cart and, indeed, the BIONICLE Heroes trees. :P I'm glad I was able to include them and I'm thankful that they were noticed. This act did have rather a lot of action, which I feel is a nice break from all the boring introductions of the previous act. It was also pretty fun to actually break loose and get my villains doing some nice action shots to add to their pages. Of course! The villains. :D I'm pretty proud of my antagonist roster, and I can't wait to expand some of their characters in Act 3, Nordix and Bonecrusher in particular. Nordix is a real gem. Thanks for the feedback, Vorred. :P It truly means a lot to know that such a professional comic maker as yourself holds my little comic in such high regard. How about the rest of you? And theories for the next installment? And rising stars you want to see more of in future? I'll have a go then. You haven't failed to disappoint in the second, act, Bobdo. And now, we get some fighting down! There was a lot of good stuff here, and I can see a little bit of your own commentary in between the lines (the conversation between Jekkai and Merra) and a little bit of BIONICLE-fanon smacking at the series (Explanation of the Toa Inika). The humor was great -- including the over-the-top exclamations ("Blazing blue Bula berries!") and the unexpected directions (wagering on whether Jekkai fell or not made me smile.) The antagonists' introduction -- even though we were sorta introducted to them through the MOC blog -- was great. It seemed they had a really good strategy to divide and conquer the Matoran, with some witty dialogue to go along. I especially enjoyed comparing Leontes' pride and haughtiness with Otlab's bluntness. As for the next installment? Well, since the Cult of Darkness has already made its first strike, I think that next up the Matoran will try to regroup themselves and come up with a way to defeat them -- minus Jekkai, who I expect to be rescued by an unexpected someone. Like Thode. I'll be looking forward to that. ----Stormjay Rider 17:59, August 7, 2014 (UTC)